Lucy's Secret
by southparkwolf
Summary: Lucy has just came back after the battle on the bridge. Her and Yuka seemed to have made up and Lucy told Yuka to start dating Kouta. Yuka can't help but wonder "Why? Why is Nyu doing this and why do I feel her eyes on my back?" Lucy x Yuka and other pair ups! Yes I know I'm a pervert but hey at least I admitted to it. YURI! I OWN NOTHING; not Elfen Lied or its characters!
1. Yuka

**_Yuka's Pov_**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

_Today is the big day! _I thought to herself. _Today is the day that I will ask Kouta out!_

Yuka just finish watching Kouta set up the table when she finally noticed he accendently set up a plate for Lucy.

_Why can't he just forget about her? Why must that women cause him so much pain? And why do I feel sorry for the fact that she is not here?_

"Hey _Kouta_ you did it again."

"Huh? What did I do," Kouta looked down and finally noticed the extra plate, "Oh. Sorry. I just guess I thought that everything that happened was a dream you know? That Nyu would be running around playing with Wanta or Nana and would be waiting for us to finish dinner."

"I know what you mean." I looked in the backyard to see Mayu and Nana chasing Wanta. "It doesn't feel the same without her does it?"

"Yeah. Hey remember that time we took her to college with us. She kept saying yes to everything... Do you like the school? 'YES!' Do you like the teachers, 'YES!' She even started to talk normal..." Kouta looked at Nana as if he wished it were Lucy instead. He still hasn't told Yuka about what and who Nyu really is. He wondered if he will ever get the chance to.

"Anyway, dinner is just about done. Hey Nana, Mayu! Time for dinner!" I started to get food for my plate when everyone sat down around the table.

"Hey Yuka," Nana said, "why do you a dreamy look in your eyes?"

"What? Oh it's nothing. I was just remembering all the good times we had with Nyu." It was the truth but I was thinking of a paticular time when Nyu grabbed my breasts when Kouta left the house. Unbeknowns to anyone else at the table, I started to think of Nyu in a very different way after that. I'd even fantasized about Nyu and masturbated to her. _What is happening to me? I am suppose to ask Kouta out! I can't think of this! It is immoral and sick!_

"Yuka the food today is really delicious!" Mayu just wanted everyone to stop thinking about Nyu because she saw how everyones face became sad. She just wanted everyone to be happy again.

When everyone started to dig in the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Kouta left the table to see who it is. When he came to the door he stopped in his tracks. Through the paper door he saw someone, no a girl, standing there. What really made him stop was her head. He saw something sticking out of it as if the girl was wearing a weird headband.

"It can't be. It just can't be." Kouta opened the door and was rewarded with the sight of Lucy, a bullet hole in her right side. When he was her face he was grief stricken. He didn't see the innocent look of Nyu or the deadly glare of Lucy, instead all he saw was a broken girl. A girl whos eyes were dead to the world, as if her soul itself was shattered to a million pieces.

"I'm sorry Kouta but I had nowhere else to go," Lucy said with a frightning weak voice, "I just needed to see everyone one last time." With that Lucy passed out and fell in Kouta's arms.

Sensing Lucy, Nana ran twoards the door and saw Lucy in Kouta's arms and Kouta crying as if he lost the love of his life. Right behind Nana came Mayu and Yuka.

"We have to get her to the hospital," I said as I grabbed the keys, "come on Kouta! Don't just sit there crying! We need to get her there right now or else that bullet wound would be the last of her!"

Kouta didn't budge so Nana and I grabbed Lucy and dragged her into my new car. We drove like madwomen (hehe) and arrived at the hospital in less than thirty minutes. The doctors were able to close the wound but were shocked when they saw Lucy's remaining horn. I came up with a story that Lucy had a birth defect that caused the horn. The doctors bought it and left me alone with Lucy. I stared out the window most of the time, thinking that Nyu had to get better for everyone, Kouta, Mayu, Nana, and- and even me.

"Why did you bring me here? I thought you hated me." Lucy regained consiness and was staring at me with confused eyes.

"I don't really know. I just saw you passed out and I guess something just came over me. And for the hating you part, I guess I did at the beginning but now, I just- I just don't anymore." I looked at Lucy as if seeing her for the first time. "How come you always go back and forth? I mean one second your Nyu and another you act like someone else entirelly."

Lucy looked at me for a long time and when I thought she wouldn't answer she finally said, "I have a split personality disorder. You see, I have two sides of me. One side is Nyu, the side you usually see, and the other side is this. This side is Lucy."

_Ok then. That actually explains a few things... Why is she staring at me like that? _I thought as Lucy continued to look at me as if I am her lunch.

Lucy finally looked away with a small blush saying, "How is Kouta?"

I looked at her confussed. Then I relized that she must still love him. For some reason, I got an ache in my heart imagining Lucy hugging Kouta. "He is alright I guess... Why do you ask?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." I hesetaited. _Why did I hesitate, of course I love him- don't I? _I started to see where this was going.

"You should be with him. Make him stop loving me and start loving you."

As the last word left her mouth Lucy's eyes started to grow bigger and lighter and then Nyu came out. "Hi Yuka!" Nyu waved to me as if she weren't in a hospital with a bullet wound in her side and one horn ripped off.

I just stared at her thinking that I finally won I battle but felt as if I lost the war.


	2. Lucy's mind

**Author's Note**

This whole chapter is taking place in Lucy's mind. Yeah the Nyu side and Lucy side can communicate with each other while Lucy is sleeping. O and this is the part where the rated M comes in handy. Hint hint. Why? Because I can XP O and another thing... when Lucy and Nyu are talking in Lucy's mind they're both naked :P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

"Nyu thought Lucy like Kouta?" Nyu was floating around in Lucy's mind trying to talk to her other self.

"It isn't as simple as that." Lucy just stood with her back showing to Nyu. "It is all your fault you do realize that right?"

"Why is it Nyu's fault?"

"Because your the one who grabbed Yuka's boobs you dumb bitch!" Lucy faced Nyu and gave her her famous 'I will fucking kill you' glare.

"Why is bad thing. Nyu just wanted to feel. Yuka liked it, Nyu could tell!"

"How do you know she liked it!? She told us to stop but you just kept on touching her!"

"Nyu knows because at night Yuka made funny noises."

"What funny noises?"

"Yuka grabbed her boob and started saying 'Nyu! Please more!' Then she started to put her other hand in her panties and started to gasp and moan like she hurted herself."

"You idiot she wasn't hurting herself! She was masturbating... to you!" By this point Lucy was blushing very badly and she could feel herself getting wet from just thinking about what Yuka must've done.

"Why Yuka mas-master-masterbate to Nyu?" Nyu had trouble saying the word masturbate and she had a confused look on her face.

"Because you turned her on... but how could you... I thought Yuka was straight."

"Yuka not straight! She curvy!"

"No you dumbass! When I meant when I said she was straight was that she liked guys!"

"So Yuka no straight. What is she?"

"I don't know, maybe she's gay."

"Gay?" Nyu waited until Lucy looked at her and said. "Yes gay, when one girl likes another girl."

"So Lucy gay!" Nyu ran to Lucy and hugged her, as if Lucy couldn't use her vectors to kill Nyu in less than one second.

"WHAT?! No! I am not gay! I like men and I like Kouta!" Lucy turned her back to Nyu to hide her blush. _Shit. I'm getting too wet. Soon Nyu will notice I have to change the subject._

"What funny smell?" Nyu was sniffing the air around Lucy and smelled her arousal. Lucy backed away to hide her scent but Nyu kept walking towards her. "Lucy smells funny!" Nyu had her signature innocent smile when she figured out the source of the smell.

"NYU! That is not something you just say!" Lucy gave Nyu her 'I will fucking kill you' glare. _If killing her wasn't like committing suicide..._

"Why Lucy smell funny?" Nyu looked at Lucy closely as if the answer was on her skin. Nyu noticed something glistening on Lucy's inner thigh. "Lucy wet!"

"HUH!?" Lucy looked terrified for a moment until she realized Nyu was too innocent to know that Lucy was turned on.

"Nyu help Lucy!" Nyu ran to Lucy and began to wipe away Lucy's wetness. Before Nyu reached Lucy's outer lips, she pushed Nyu away. Nyu fell and her legs accidentally opened, showing Lucy Nyu's privates which only made her lust go aflame.

"Why Lucy look at Nyu in strange way?" Nyu noticed her position and quickly closed her legs. Nyu looked at Lucy and noticed a mean smirk.

"Oh no you don't! You are not getting away with humilating me!" Lucy used her vectors to grab Nyu and force her legs open and pin her arms above her head.

"Lucy stop being mean! Nyu no like!" Nyu tried to struggle but all that did was make Lucy even hornier. Lucy walked to Nyu and started to lick her neck.

"No! Nyu no want, Nyu no want!" Nyu again tried to struggle but when she realized it was helpless she started to cry.

"You don't want this Nyu? Funny, because it looks like you do." Lucy used a vector that wasn't holding Nyu to grab her ass. Nyu gasped and tried to hold in a moan. Her mind was in chaos having never experience pleasure before. Lucy then licked up Nyu's neck to her ear and began to nibble on her earlobe. Nyu let out a small moan despite all her efforts to keep it in. Lucy licked Nyu's outer ear before whispering, "You are now my little bitch. Whenever I feel like it, I will fuck you and you will take it and be grateful about it!" Nyu just whimpered in reply fearing that if she disobeyed her now master, she would die. Lucy started kissing down Nyu's jaw line and her bottom lip before taking a quick nip. When Nyu gasped in pain, Lucy forced her tongue in Nyu's mouth and started dominating it. All the while her vectors were teasing Nyu's defenseless body, some playing with Nyu's little tuff of pubic hair, some squeezing Nyu's boobs, while others were pinching her nipples. After about a minute of this, Lucy pulled away and looked at her handiwork. Nyu was no longer crying, but instead openly moaning at the pleasure the vectors were giving her. Lucy suddenly stopped and stepped away from Nyu. Nyu looked up, silently pleading for her master to continue. "Do you want it now my little bitch?" Lucy looked down at Nyu and felt herself becoming wetter the second. "Yes, Nyu wants it."

"Alright but first you must answer a simple question. Who is your master?" Nyu looked up at Lucy's face and said, "Lucy is." Lucy looked down and said, "And who is my little obedient bitch?" Again Nyu answered, "Nyu is." Satisfied, Lucy commanded, "Good. Now crawl over here." Nyu did as she was told expecting to finally be able to release all the sexual tension in her. Instead Lucy used her vectors to grab Nyu and bend her over, showing her ass to Lucy. "You embarrassed your master Nyu, and for that you must be punished!" Lucy used the vectors not holding Nyu to spank her ass. She repeated this action until Nyu's ass was a lovely cherry color. All the while Nyu just took it and flinched with ever spank. On the fifth spank, the pain started to turn to please and Nyu moaned with ever spank after that. Lucy noticing this asked, "You like this don't you, you little whore?" Nyu just moaned, "YES!" "Hmm in that case" Lucy let go of Nyu and she dropped to the floor drool starting to come out of her mouth. "Now my slut, get on your knees." Nyu did as she was told, somehow knowing what was coming next. Lucy grabbed Nyu's hair and tugged it. "Lick", Lucy ordered. Nyu grabbed both sides of Lucy's hips and began to lick the juice of her thighs. Lucy just moaned out, "More" and Nyu slowly got closer to Lucy's pussy. What felt like an eternity Lucy felt Nyu's tongue on her outer lips. Nyu now having a taste of Lucy's essence wanted so much more, began to lick up Lucy's slit and nudged her clit. Lucy's hold on Nyu's hair tightened as she doubled over moaning, "Yes, right there baby. Right there." Nyu licked Lucy's bump until she felt wetness on her chin. Nyu dragged her tongue down Lucy's slit until she hit her hole. Spreading Lucy's lips, Nyu directly licked Lucy's core almost pushing her over the edge. Lucy realizing this, started to use her vectors to rub Nyu's clit. After five minutes, both were moaning and Lucy was using her vectors to rub her clit so that Nyu could drink more of her. As Nyu finally reach her climax, she desperately licked Lucy's pussy and screaming, "MASTER!" The vibrations from the moan/scream sent Lucy over the edge and she moaned, "Yuka!" Both never stopped their actions so that they could ride out their orgasms for a few minutes. After that they both laid down to enjoy their post-orgasmic bliss.

When both caught their breath, Nyu looked at Lucy and said, "Master DOES like Yuka!" Lucy looked back at Nyu and finally admitted, "Yeah, I do like her. All this time chasing Kouta was a lie. I just wanted her to notice me and the best way I thought at the time to get her attention was try to steal Kouta from her. I now know that it was stupid and I should have just told her the truth but its too late now." Nyu climbed on top of Lucy and straddeled her, "If master no have Yuka, master have Nyu." Lucy grabbed Nyu's hips and rocked her back and forth, causing Nyu to moan. "Are you sure about this. I would be using your body for my own selfish need." Lucy said this while looking away and showed Nyu a side of her that barely anyone saw, her humanity. In response, Nyu just moved around so she was laying on Lucy and silently played with Lucy's pubic hair. "Nyu sure."

Back at the hospital, everyone was sleeping in chairs around Lucy's bed except one, Yuka. Yuka just stared at Lucy while she tossed and turned in her sleep, with a giant blush on her face. After ten minutes of this, Lucy moaned out one word that changed Yuka's perspective on this diclonous forever, "Yuka!"


	3. Lucy's discovery

**Author Notes**

Yuka now realizes Lucy's affections for her. How will she take it? Will Lucy grow a pair and tell her the truth? Will Kouta realize his love of his life does not feel the same way? Will I ever stop making rhetorical questions? Probably not. :P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

Lucy finally recovered and was back at the Mapple Inn. Yuka was washing dishes and Lucy couldn't help but stare at Yuka as she ate her bird cookies. _So beautiful and graceful. Kouta does not deserve her. _Master tell Yuka! Nyu could help! _No Nyu! Do not help master unless she tells you to!_ Master mad at Nyu? _No Nyu master not mad..._

Lucy must have voiced her sigh because Yuka looked back and asked, "Is anything wrong Lucy?"

Lucy stared wide eyed at Yuka. "How could you tell it was me and not Nyu?"

"Oh thats easy. If you were Nyu, you would have already grabbed my boobs." To emphasize, Yuka grabbed her own breasts forgetting for a moment that her hands were still yet from washing the dishes. Unfortantuely for both girls, Yuka was wearing a white shirt that day and Lucy could easily see Yuka's pink bra.

_Pink? PINK?! WHY THE HELL DOES THAT DAMN WOMAN HAVE TO TORTURE ME SO WITH HER PINK BRA?!_ Lucy just kept staring at Yuka's chest while dirty thoughts ran through her mind until Yuka noticed Lucy staring and looked down. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Lucy!" Yuka quickly ran out of the room to change her shirt.

Master! Yuka showed you her boobs! _What are you talking about Nyu, it was an accident. _No accident. Yuka wanted Lucy to see her boobs! Lucy looked at the door Yuka ran through. She got up and slowly made her way to Yuka's room. As she reached the door, Lucy heard a noise sounding suspiciously like a moan. Lucy pressed her ear to the door to hear better.

"Oh god! More! Please baby more!" Yuka was moaning out loud and by some muffled moans Lucy could tell that Yuka trying to cover some moans by stuffing her face in a pillow. Lucy also could barely hear some squishy noises, as if something very wet and sticky was going through something.

_I knew it. Yuka must be with Kouta right now._ Master no know that! Yuka could be mastur- mastur-... _masturbating?_ Yes Yuka masturbating to master! Lucy just sadly shook her head at Nyu's voice and turned to walk away. When she turned the corner to go back into the kitchen she stopped midstep. Kouta was there washing the rest of the dishes. "And yet Yuka always yells at ME for leaving them undone," Kouta muttered. Lucy just stood there staring at Kouta as if he were a hard math problem and she were taking a test. _Wait if Kouta is in here washing the dishes then Yuka must be..._

Yuka was still in her bed pushing her fingers in her pussy. _Why am I doing this? This is bad, so bad! _Yuka kept fingering herself imagining Lucy doing it to her. Oh god. Lucy being behind her, ferociously fingering her while licking her juices as they spilled out of her pussy. _Oh god more! More!_ Yuka pictured Lucy spanking her ass and using Yuka's secret strap on to fuck her. Yuka shoved her face in her pillow to keep from moaning too loudly. _Please Lucy fuck me more! Harder baby harder! _Yuka's fingers picked up speed as her other hand played with her painfully hard nipples. After a few minutes of this, Yuka came and her body couldn't hold her weight any longer. Yuka slipped down on her bed and kept fingering herself to help ride out her orgasm. Yuka imagined Lucy licking up her cum and look at her with an emotion that Lucy never showed anyone else besides Kouta, love and affection. Yuka pulled the sheets around her body and fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

Lucy ran to her own room and found Nana there sitting on her bed. "Why are you in my room?"

Nana just shrugged and said, "Lucy we need to talk. I know that you have "changed" (Nana doing those sarcastic air quotes) and that you are good now but there is something that I need to know about you."

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to look like her usual pissed off self. _Oh god. Does Nana know about my affections toward Yuka?_ "What is it?"

"You only have one horn and I saw that battle between you and Mariko. Your vectors for some reason only got stronger after your horn got blown off. How?"

It was Lucy's turn to shrug. "I don't know, maybe because I am the "queen" (Lucy's turn for air quotes) of the dicloni."

Nana stared at Lucy for a long while trying to see any cracks in her mask. _I know Lucy is hiding something, but what? _"Alright but one more question."

Lucy put on her best annoyed face and asked, "What now? Wondering if I'm having any fun with our little Mayu?"

Nana bit her tongue and swallowed most of her anger. "Listen, if you even try to touch MY Mayu... ugh nevermind. Just answer this last question. Why do you always stare at Yuka?"

_Shit! How much does Nana know? _"I don't know what you are talking about, why would a mere human woman ever interest me?" Even as the words left her mouth, Nana knew Lucy was lying. She continued to stare at Lucy until Lucy felt her mask begin to crack.

"Well if thats all Nana please leave my room. I'm tired." Without waiting for Nana to reply, Lucy used her vectors to push Nana out of her room and slam the door on her surprised face. Lucy quickly changed into her usual pajamas and thought about Yuka. Of course her thoughts went over to hearing Yuka masturbating. _Nyu I know a way you can help master out now. _As Lucy fell asleep, her dream self was attacked by a very horny Nyu.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yes I know I didn't answer all my questions. Why not? CLIFF HANGER MOTHER FUCKER! XD


	4. Lucy's mind Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

"Master!" Nyu was shaking uncontrollably while Lucy grinded their pussies together. Nyu learned quickly for someone being innocent and rocked her hips up for when Lucy rocked hers down and vise versa. Both women were covered in sweat and were breathing erratically. "Ah~ you like that don't you, you little whore!" Lucy was calling Nyu every name in the book and Nyu loved it. She would just lay down and take it, like the good little bitch she was. "Master! Nyu- Nyu going to come~!" As soon as Lucy heard Nyu moan out, she pushed her pet away.

"Huh? Master please! So close, so close!" Nyu looked pleadingly at her master but Lucy just looked back with an evil glint in her eye. "Nyu, do you want to come this badly?" "Yes!" "Hmm, in that case why don't you turn around?" Nyu understood perfectly what Lucy wanted so she turned around and stayed on her hands and knees, presenting her ass to Lucy so she could spank her with her vectors. But Lucy surprised Nyu when she felt a tongue probe at her vaginal lips, uncharactiscally gentle for the once murderer. Lucy slid her tongue across Nyu's slit and was pleased to hear Nyu moan and feel her shudder involuntarily. Lucy slid up her tongue down Nyu's slit to find her cliterous. Lucy then began to massage the clit with her tongue while lightly tracing Nyu's entrance with her pointer finger. Nyu's mind was a total mess, she kept waiting for her master to be mean to her but all Lucy did was gently suck on her clit.

All of a sudden, Lucy plunged two fingers inside Nyu's hole and Nyu's response was instantaneous. "Ah~ Master~ please, ah, more~." Lucy obludged by moving her fingers faster inside Nyu and adding another digit. Nyu's head was now swaying back and forth while her body rocked, trying to get more of her master in her. Drool began to leave Nyu's mouth as she felt herself closer and closer to the edge. "Master! Nyu- Nyu cumming~!" With that, Lucy felt Nyu's walls tighten around her fingers and her wonderful essense drip down her hand. Lucy licked up Nyu's cum on her hand and thighs which only made Nyu come again. _Oh god Nyu tastes so- so GOOD!_

Lucy kept licking Nyu until she felt her pet relax and even fall asleep. _Huh. Even in sleep Nyu has that innocent smile. As if she didn't just get fucked by a- a monster. _Lucy continued to look at the sleeping Nyu when her own exhaustion caught up with her. Lucy did something that she never done, she decided to cuddle with the sleeping Nyu. _I- I want this. I want to be able to cuddle with Yuka without having the fear that she will run away from me. Oh god, what is happening to me. Did that bullet screw my mind up more than I thought. _With that last thought Lucy fell asleep with Nyu in her arms.

Lucy woke up with a startled look on her face. _Just a dream. It was just a dream. _Lucy just woke up from a horrible nightmare. Yuka was standing on a beach with a pink shell in her hand. When Lucy started to approach, Yuka turned around to face her. Yuka's expression stopped Lucy in her tracks and made her blood turn cold. Yuka looked at her with a face twisted with hatred and disgust. "You", Yuka said while pointing a finger at Lucy, "you were the one that killed Kaede. How could you do something so- so cruel! She was only a little girl! You are nothing but a disgusting monster!"

"No! Please don't say that! You must understand, I am a different person now! I regret killing her and all the rest! Please, just- just don't hate me!" Lucy was on her knees, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She looked up at Yuka and was shocked by her expression. Yuka's face was now twisted into a cruel smirk and Lucy realized that this is what most of the people last saw before she killed them. What shocked her more was the fact that another her was standing behind Yuka. It was the creature that told her to kill everyone that she cared about and made her into the monster she was before.

"Oh but wait", the now grinning Yuka said, "you love me don't you? How pathetic. How could a creature like you, with no feelings whatsoever, believe that I could love you back? You're just an evil bitch!" With that Yuka turned around and saw the other Lucy. "Remember this Lucy, you caused this." The other Lucy used her vectors to rip Yuka apart.

"NO! OH GOD NO!" Lucy tried to run to the spot where Yuka was killed but felt a tug on her arm. She looked behind her and saw Kaede pulling on her arm, and behind her was a crowd of people, all of which Lucy killed before. "No! Please get away from me. I beg of you! I'm sorry for what I did, please forgive me!" Lucy tried to run away, but the harder she ran, the more arms she felt around her. Her last sight was the other Lucy holding up Yuka's head.

Lucy looked at the clock on the wall and read that it was ten o'clock. _Oh thank god. Everyone else with be at school. _As if on cue, Nana knocked on the door saying, "Lucy I can sense you in there. It's time to get your fat ass up!" _Almost everyone._ Master are you alright? _Yeah now shut up! I have a headache right now. _Nana opened the door seeing what was taking the other girl so long and was rewarded with the sight of Lucy's still blood shot eyes.

"Hey! What happened? Are you alright?" Despite the fact that Lucy literaly ripped her legs and arms off, forcing her to use fake ones that sometimes fell off if she didn't concentrate hard enough, Nana still cared about Lucy. Maybe it was the fact that Lucy was the only other diclonous that was still alive. Lucy tried to cover her eyes with her hands but Nana pulled her arms away. "Lucy, did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes" Lucy wouldn't look at Nana's eyes. "Nana can I ask you something? Do you think Yuka loves Kouta?"

"Huh? Why would you ask such a thing?" Before Lucy could stop her, Nyu appeared and blurted, "Because master loves Yuka!" Lucy slapped her hand on her mouth, too late.

"Wait what?! Is this true Lucy?" Nana stared at Lucy with shocked filled eyes and when she thought Lucy was not going to answer she heard, "Yeah I- I do."

Nana stared at Lucy for some more before asking, "Does Yuka know?" "No and please do not tell her. I- I just want to think over a few things right now."

"You should tell her, I mean everyone believes that you love Kouta."

"I know that but how do I tell her, and how do I tell Kouta. Everyone knows he's in love with me."

"I don't know but you'll figure it out, but now how about we go eat breakfast. I'll make it!"

"No!" Lucy remember the last time Nana attempted cooking, she even still have the burn marks to prove it.

"Ok ok, but I get to set up the table."

"Deal."


	5. Lucy's Breakfast

**Author's Note**

Rated M for a reason! A friend of mine read the series and wanted a Mayu, Nana, and Lucy oneshot. What the hell! Here you go "nameless" *cough Zach *cough person! Also, I decided to make Nana more uh bold if you will. Why? Because I am the author and I control everything in the story! :P

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Lucy asked as she turned on the stove. She wore what she usually had when she went to bed, Kouta's green shorts and tanktop he "given" her when they first met. At that time she was still Nyu most of the time. Nana was wearing a simple nightgown with little puppies that suspitiously look like Wanta that Yuka bought for her after she moved in at the Mapple Inn.

"Pankakes! No uh waffles! No uh..." "Just make your mind up already!" Lucy glared at Nana and Nana felt something weird happen to her. She felt the space between her legs start to grow warm while naughty thoughts crossed her mind, some of which involved a riding crop. To hide her arousal, Nana closed her legs, something that went unmissed by Lucy. _Why is Nana closing her legs? _Maybe she wants master! _Hush Nyu, besides isn't Nana with Mayu? _Pondering this, Lucy grabbed the pancake batter from the top shelves with her vectors. While she mixed water and eggs into the mix, she felt eyes on her ass the entire time.

Nana thought, _Why is Lucy arousing me? She's the bitch that cut off my arms and legs dammit! But god does she does have a nice ass and her boobs are so big and jucy and warm._ As these thoughts ran through Nana's mind, she felt her arousal grow. She felt this with Mayu of course and the two of them 'expiremented' with each other, even going to the point where Mayu and Nana lost their virginities to each other using a double headed dildo, but to have sex with an _expirence _woman would be something entirely different. Nana stared at Lucy and at first didn't hear her ask if she would like milk with her breakfast. _I want milk, but not from a carton. _Nana stared at Lucy's boobs which made Lucy aroused as well. Nana saw Lucy's nipples harden which made her mouth water. Nana turned her head and stared at the table. Lucy took out the milk and put it on the table. Nana poured her and Lucy a glass of milk, some of it sloshing in the cup and spilling onto her fingers. _Aw man. _Lucy looked at Nana and saw the milk on her fingers _Oh fuck this. _Lucy grabbed Nana's hand and while staring into her eyes, licked the milk off. Even after the milk was gone, Lucy took one of Nana's fingers into her mouth and lightly sucked it, and then taking the digit out of her mouth and let her tongue lick the length of the finger.

"Lucy I- I want." Nana couldn't bring herself to say the words so instead she grabbed Lucy's boobs. Nana rolled her nipples between her index and thumbs through the shirt. Lucy moaned out her approval. Nana took this as a sign and took Lucy's shirt off. Nana stuck out her tongue and flicked Lucy's left nipple around. "Oh god Nana~. I had no, mm~, idea you knew so much about sex!" Nana looked up at Lucy and said, "What did you think me and Mayu were 'studying' all those times in our rooms?" Nana brought Lucy's right nipple in her mouth and gentle sucked it as if Lucy would produce milk. Lucy was now openly moaning, hands gripping Nana's horns and lightly tracing them with her fingers. Nana alternated between nipples for a few minutes until she got bored. Nana kissed down Lucy's belly until she reached her belly button. Tentently, she flicked her tongue inside the belly button which made Lucy shudder uncontrably. "Please Nana, oh~, no more teasing. I need this so bad!" Nana gave in and hooked her thumbs into Lucy's waistband. Sexily, Nana slowly took the shorts off, licking Lucy' right thigh as the shorts came off. "No underwear Lucy? So naughty!" Nana used the fingers that Lucy recently licked and sucked clean to trace Lucy's outer lips. Nana licked around Lucy's lips and even her inner thighs but made sure to not actually touch Lucy's pussy. Lucy whimpered, "Please Nana. Please" Lucy gripped Nana's horns and tried to pull her closer to the place where she really needed it. Nana just snickered and very lightly entered Lucy's lips with her tongue and licked up the slit.

Unknown to both girls, Mayu was outside the kitchen doors, watching every move. She came back to get her forgotten lunch on the counter but found Nana teasing Lucy. Mayu found herself getting very wet and stuffed her hand in her skirt to move aside her underwear and stick two fingers inside of her. _Nana what are you doing? Wasn't Lucy the one who ripped off your arms and legs? _Mayu slapped her other hand to her mouth to keep in the moans but the slap was heard by both dicloni. Both girls stopped what they were doing and turned around to see a shocked Mayu, a hand on her mouth while the other in her skirt. They could see Mayu's hand in her underwear and pussy thanks to the short skirt. Lucy just then had a brilliant idea that made her even more wet than she already was. Still naked she went into her room. Opening her closet, she found her secret strap on under some clothes. Grabbing it, she went back to the kitchen and found the two girls talking.

"Please Mayu, you have to understand!" Lucy saw Nana on her hands and knees in front of Mayu. "Let me guess, it wasn't what it looks like? Because from where I was standing, you were about to eat Lucy out."

Lucy decided that moment to walk into the kitchen. "Standing, really? Because where _I_ was standing, it looked more like you were masturbating to us." Lucy held up the strap on. "Hmm, since you so interested in our little game, how about you join us?" Mayu looked shocked at what Lucy was offering. _Join in in a- a threesome!? _Mayu felt her lips forming no but her body was already getting up and walking towards the still crouched Nana. Taking Nana's face in her hands, Mayu lovingly kissed her lips. Tentaly, Nana stuck her tongue out and lightly traced Mayu's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Mayu opened her mouth a little bit to allow Nana's tongue to enter it. Soon both girls were battling for dominance while Lucy stood in the background watching. _Wasn't this suppose to be a threesome? _Still ignoring Lucy, Nana pushed her hand inside Mayu's underwear and started playing with her clit. Mayu was moaning into the kiss and started to grab Nana's right breast through her shirt and began to pinch her nipple, satisfied when it harden under her touch.

Lucy deciding that she was bored with just watching, walked towards the two girls and grabbed Mayu's boobs from behind. "You know, it's not fair to me if you girls have all the fun and leave me out, even though I brought this lovely toy." Lucy held up the strap on and traced the length with her fingers. Having their attention now, Lucy traced Mayu's underwear with the toy while murmering, "Hmm, why is it that I'm the only one without any clothes?" Lucy pinched Mayu's clit through her underwear, "Now this is truly bothersome, how am I going to play with you while you have this on?" Lucy stared at Mayu as she slowly took off her underwear, pleased when a clear substance was sticking to the clothing. Mayu whimpered, "Ah~ please Lucy, stop being so mean." Lucy grabbed Mayu with her vectors and turned her around, so she was now on her hands and knees facing Nana. Lucy then used her vectors to rip off the rest of Mayu's clothes and Nana's nightgown with a little, "Oops."

Nana looked at Mayu and Lucy, seeing if there was anything she could do. Lucy looked at Nana and ordered, "Lay on your back so your pussy is facing Mayu." Using her vectors, Lucy put on her strap on and pushed the tip into Mayu's pussy. Mayu looked back at Lucy and begged, "Please Lucy, more!" Lucy took out the strap on and rubbed Mayu's essence all over the dildo, slicking it. "Hmm? Did you say something Mayu? If you want something, you have to tell me." Mayu now had tears at the corners of her eyes. "Lucy I- I want- I want you big fat cock inside my pussy!" _Who knew Mayu was such a naughty girl._ Unable to take it anymore, Lucy shoved the strap on deep inside Mayu, making her head whip back as a moan ripped from her throat. "AH~! yes~ oh god yes! Like that Lucy, just like that~" Mayu was now rocking in rythem to Lucy's pumping, her head thrown back and her eyes rolled back in her head in absolute ecastity.

Nana whimpered, being left out of the fun. Lucy noticed this and moved so she could whisper in Mayu's ear, "Maybe, ah~, you should, oh~, treat Nana. She looks as if, oh god~, she's being left out." Understanding this, Mayu stuck her head between Nana's legs and started frantically licking. Mayu used her tongue to spread Nana's lips while swirling it around Nana's hole, occasionally pushing it inside. It was Nana's turn to thrash her head from side to side with drool leaving a corner of her mouth, with her hands gripping Mayu's head. "Oh god~ Mayu~ yes baby right there, keep licking right there~!"

All three girls were moaning at the top of their lungs, not caring if they get caught fucking in the kitchen. Lucy was fucking Mayu doggy style with her strap on, while Mayu was eating out Nana. The girls were in heaven. Lucy decided to spice things up a bit, so using all her strength she pulled Mayu from Nana's legs and grabbed under her thighs while standing up, forcing Mayu to wrap her arms around Lucy's neck so as not to fall on her face first on the floor. Mayu was now facing Nana with her back against Lucy, as the dildo somehow not being pulled out of her. Lucy used her vectors to bounce Mayu up and down, forcing the dildo to bend and go deeper inside Mayu. Lucy point at Mayu's swollen lips and ordered to Nana, "Lick." Nana nodded and crouched in front of Lucy and began to lick Mayu's clit, almost pushing Mayu over the edge. Mayu looked down at Nana and panted, "Oh god Nana~, please baby~ more ah~ more~!" Nana responded by licking up and down Mayu's lips in sync with the toy. Lucy was now nibbling on Mayu's ear whispering, "Your, ah~, close aren't you Mayu~? Ah~, just hold on a little bit, oh~, longer!" Lucy was now fucking Mayu full force while using a vector to finger bang Nana. They kept this up for another minute before all three girls screemed at the top of their lungs, "COMING!" Even after their huge climax, the girls kept doing it, slowly going slower and eventually stopping.

The girls were too exauhsted to move to another room or even put on their clothes. They all collapse on the floor and licked each other clean. They looked at each other with understanding in their eyes; no one is to know of this little incident. Lucy thinking ,_What the hell, g_rabbed Nana and cuddled with her, Lucy taking the man's position and holding Nana from the behind. Mayu just sat there with hurt in her eyes thinking that she just been left out when Lucy pointed to Nana's empty arms and asked, "Are you coming over here to cuddle with us or are you just going to sit there?" Mayu just smiled and snuggled in Nana's arms. All three of them fell asleep in each others arms in almost an instant.


	6. Yuka's and Lucy's confession

**Author's notes**

Last chapter! I grew bored of this and since there were no revews I just guessed no one really like the story... But hey to make up for it I'll write oneshots about these two love birds and maybe even others. (Except anyone with Kouta, why? because I can! XP)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; not Elfen Lied, its characters, or anything that deals with the anime

* * *

The girls woke up from a sudden noise. Sudden noise being Kouta and Yuka walking into the kitchen and seeing all three girls cuddling together on the floor asleep, with Lucy still wearing the strap on from before. Kouta suffered a major nose bleed and passed out, head banging on the floor. Yuka just stood there with an annoyed expression on her face and arms crossed. Lucy looked at her with a mixture of shock and fear. Yuka gave Lucy one good look and turned around saying, "I'll be in my room." Lucy looked at the other two girls who gave sad smiles and shrugged their shoulders. Nana said, "Go after her, Mayu and I will help Kouta." Mayu added, "Yeah we'll take care of him, go get your woman." Lucy and Nana stared at Mayu with twin looks of surprise. "What?" Mayu asked, "It was pretty obvious that Lucy is in love with Yuka, I mean it wasn't that hard to figure out including the fact that Lucy always stared at Yuka whenever we ate together."

"Huh," Lucy looked to Nana who giggled, "I guess humans aren't as dumb as I thought." With that, Lucy got up and started to walk to Yuka's room. Not bothering with knocking Lucy opened the door to a sight that she had always dreamed about but not daring to believe that it could ever come true. Yuka's back was to her, but she wasn't wearing anything except her bra and panties. One of Yuka's hands was on her left breast, while the other was inside of her pussy. Yuka's underwear was around her ankles and her other clothes spread out around the room, as if she threw them off as soon as she closed her door. Yuka was not even trying to hide her moans, her head thrown back and moaning out Lucy's name. "Oh god~ Lucy~ mm~!" Lucy felt herself grow aroused again and silently walked behind Lucy. Lucy grabbed Yuka's hips and felt Yuka jumped. "Lucy! What- what are you do-" "Shh Yuka. It's okay, it's okay." Lucy traced Yuka's hip outline with her fingertips. "Yuka, I- I need to tell you something. I've- I've always wanted to be with you, not Kouta. Never Kouta." Yuka stared at Lucy with tears in her eyes, "I feel exactly the same way."

Yuka and Lucy tried to hug but something poked Yuka's leg. Looking down, both saw the strap on that Lucy forgot to take off. "Um well uh I can explain this Yuka! I was wearing this because uh-" "You, Nana, and Mayu were having fun?" Yuka stared at Lucy with an eyebrow raised, daring Lucy to lie to her. _If she tells me the truth, I know that she really loves me, if not, I mean nothing to her. _Lucy looked away, thinking of a lie to say when she felt Yuka's gentle hand grab her chin and forced her to look Yuka in the eye. Whatever lie she was coming up with died and she muttered, "Yeah, we were having a threesome, but I swear I don't love them! I mean I do as friends but I don't feel the same as I feel towards you." Lucy grabbed Yuka's hand and held it to her lips and kissed each finger lovingly. "I want to be with you every second of the day. Every time I wake up, I want to see your smile. Every time I go to bed, I see you in my dreams." Lucy kissed Yuka's lips softly while mutering, "Please Yuka say that you will be with me." Yuka kissed Lucy's lips and said, "I will. I will Lucy." Yuka got on her knees and looked back at Lucy. She stuck her tongue out and gently licked the tip of the dildo. _Why is Yuka licking- OH GOD~! _The movement of the dildo connected to the strap on moved the fabric underneath Lucy's pussy and caused it to ride up, sending shock waves of pleasure through Lucy's body.

Yuka now put the whole head of the dildo in her mouth and gently sucked it. "Ah~ Yuka~" Lucy placed her hands on the back of Yuka's head and gently pulled her hair, causing Yuka to take more of the fake dick into her mouth. After being forced halfway down the cock Yuka abruptly pulled her head back and coughed. "Don't be so rough with me Lucy!" Yuka glared at Lucy but was stroking the shaft with her left hand. "Let me go at my own pace, okay" "Yeah okay, sorry Yuka but it felt so fucking good!" "Hmm, in that case..." Yuka put back the head into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, as if it were real and not made of plastic. Eventually Yuka was able to go all the way down the shaft without choking and looked back at Lucy. Lucy still gripped Yuka's head and she was staring at her sucking her fake dick. Lucy was moaning Yuka's name and begged her to keep going.

Yuka decided that she had enough of the dick so she pulled her head back, the dick coming out with a little "pop" and even a bridge of spit still connected her mouth to the head. Lucy not being able to hold back anymore, tackled Yuka and spun her around with her vectors so that her ass and pussy were facing her. "Wait what?" Yuka looked back at Lucy with a confused expression. Lucy realized that Yuka was the only one that didn't know about diclonous and explained, "Yuka have you ever wondered why me and Nana have horns?" "Well at first I did but I just figured it was a rare birth defect." _Birth defect huh? _"Well actually Yuka it kinda is, you see I have a bigger sixth sense than any human and that allows me to have extra invisible arms called vectors. I can use the vectors anytime I want like so." Lucy used one vector to slap Yuka's ass which made her yelp. Lucy used two other vectors to grab Yuka's nipples and twist them. Yuka jumped and moaned out loud, loving the feel of her nipples being twisted.

_Hmm maybe Yuka is like Nyu._ Lucy decided to test this out by grabbing Yuka with her vectors and bent her over her knees. Yuka yelped and tried to struggle but Lucy looked at her with a cruel smile saying, "Keep struggling and this will only get harder for you." Yuka didn't heed Lucy's advice and kept struggling against the vectors. Sighing Lucy bent and whispered in Yuka's ear, "Remember", Lucy traced Yuka's curve with her finger tips, "the safe word is... banana." Yuka couldn't help it, she giggled. Yuka's giggling abruptly stopped when Lucy slapped Yuka's ass. "You dare giggle at your master! You shall pay greatly for that!" Huh!? Nyu thought she was master's pet! _You are Nyu but now so is Yuka. _No! Master has one pet! _Fine how about this, you and Yuka's are master's pets and whenever Yuka or I feel like it, we will fuck you until your throat is hoarse from moaning so much. _Yes!

Lucy spanked Yuka with all her might until Yuka's ass was all red. Yuka just layed on Lucy's lap and took it. Once or twice she was tempted to say the safe word but _oh god it felt so fucking good! _Yuka moaned every second or third spank. When Lucy stopped, Yuka was positive that she wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Lucy pulled Yuka so she sat in Lucy's lap facing her and laid down. Yuka understood what Lucy wanted and began to bounce in Lucy's lap, her breasts bouncing so seductively. Lucy grabbed Yuka's breasts and massaged them as Yuka continued to bounce on the strap on. "Ah~ Yuka~ yes! oh god~ yes!" Yuka threw her head back and moaned out, "Oh baby~ yes! Ah~ I've wanted this for so long~!" Lucy placed her hands on Yuka's hips to help guide her on her fake cock. "Ah~ you like that don't you bitch?!" "Yes Lucy~! I love you big cock!" Yuka was now fucking Lucy's strap on full force, feeling herself get closer to the edge. "Lucy- I uh I'm going to come!" "Oh god~ Me too! Ah~ Yuka this is so good!"

Soon both girls were screaming at the top of their lungs. Now Lucy was lifting her hips to hump Yuka as she rode her cock. "Oh fuck! Yuka yes~!" The two girls were covered in sweat and felt themselves about to fall over the edge. After another minute of Lucy humping and Yuka rocking, both girls screamed, "COMEING!" Lucy kept humping Yuka to help them both ride out their orgasms.

After only a minute Yuka slumped over and taking the cock out of her pussy, laid on top of Lucy. Lucy used her vectors to take of the strap on and threw it somewhere in the room. Yuka and Lucy stared into each others eyes until Lucy finally broke the silence, "Hi."

Yuka laughed and said, "After making love that extreme, all you can say is hi?"

"Yeah but I know something better to say."

"Hmm, what is it?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Yuka and pulled her in close. She then kissed Yuka's lips softly and pulled back. Lucy stared at Yuka's eyes and said, "I could've said that I love you."

Yuka just stared at Lucy for so long that Lucy began to panick. _Oh no. Did I just screw everything up? _As if on cue, Yuka kissed Lucy's lips and slipped her tongue in Lucy's mouth for a second. Yuka pulled back and answered, "I love you too Lucy. I've always had. I wasn't jealous of you I was jealous of _Kouta_. I hated the fact that you and him were all over each other and I just- I just wanted you all to myself. I'm sorry for all the mean things I did to you."

"Mean things?" Lucy looked at Yuka with a confused look. "What exactly did you do?"

Yuka realizing what she said just shrugged and said, "Oh nothing. Its just nothing." Lucy couldn't help but chuckle as Yuka cuddled up to her.

**The very next day at dinner**

Kouta recovered after his little "accident" and apparently Nana and Mayu convinced him that it was just a dream. When everyone was done with their dinner, Yuka looked at Lucy and smiled. The smile didn't go unnoticed by anyone and Kouta asked, "Hey what's going on?"

Yuka looked around the table but before she could say anything, she felt a hand grab hers. She looked to the left and saw Lucy looking at her with love full in her eyes. Lucy looked back at everyone else at the table, meeting Nana's and Mayu's understanding eyes, and Kouta's confused ones. Lucy spoke up, "Me and Yuka have something to tell all of you." It was Yuka's turn to answer, "Yep, me and Lucy are in love!" Yuka put her head on Lucy's shoulder as Lucy wrapped her arm around Yuka.

Kouta just stared at the two of them as if they were a complicated math problem. Yuka whispered to Lucy, "Ten bucks says it takes him a full hour to realize that we are lesbians." Lucy whispered back, "Give him some credit, he did technicaly save my life when he brought Nyu in." Kouta finally understood and stammered out, "So you two- are together?" Lucy facepalmed while Yuka just rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Kouta we are together."

"So you two are lesbians?"

Lucy couldn't help but snap, "Yes Kouta we are lesbians so that means we like girls not boys and we love each other." Kouta looked defeated and said, "Oh, so I guess that means neither of you two like me, at all?" Both girls shook their heads and Yuka said, "Sorry."

Nana looked at Mayu and said, "I guess its our turn." Kouta's head snapped to the two younger girls and asked, "You guys too?"

Mayu and Nana both nodded while wrapping their arms around each other. Kouta looked at everyone and finally got it. "I'm living in the same house as four other lesbians?" All four of them immidiatly face palmed. Kouta's mouth slowly turned into a smile as a little bit of blood came out of his nose, "Awesome!" Kouta then passed out from the loss of blood.

Both couples looked at each other and three of them noticed Lucy was not wearing a bra and her nipples were hard. "So Lucy", Yuka pointed at Lucy's nipples, "excited a bit huh?" Lucy blushed and said, "It ain't my fault that you decided to out your hand in my underwear and play with my pubic hair." Lucy looked at the other couple, "So Nana, Mayu, you guys up for a little foursome?" Both girls looked at each other and nodded smiling. Nana crawled to Lucy and Mayu to Yuka. Nana looked at Lucy and asked, "Does this answer your question?"

**The end!**


End file.
